A Tales of Evangelion Christmas Special
by redemption2
Summary: A little romance side story for Tales of Evangelion. Sweet and emotional, a must read. Also, a special gift is waiting online. Details are at the bottom of the story.


A Tales of Evangelion Christmas Special

By Redemption2

(This story has nothing to do with the plot of the main storyline, nor will it's elements be included in it. Apart from starting in Flanoir, it has no other relation to the real story of Tales of Evangelion. Also, I own none of the rights to the characters in this fanfiction, although I can wish for them as a Christmas present, it isn't gonna happen.)

"Oh wait!" Collette stopped dead in her tracks, clutching her hands together. The crew was just about to leave Flanoir to head to the Ice Temple.

"What's up?" Lloyd turned towards her as the others halted.

"I can't believe I almost forgot." She whispered.

"Collette? What's the matter?"

"Don't you remember, Lloyd? Please tell me you didn't forget."

"Of course I didn't forget!" He scratched the back of his head. "What was it that I wasn't supposed to forget?"

"You forgot. I guess I don't really mean that much to you after all." Collette seemed on the verge of some very dark tears.

"Mean that…much? Oh crap! You mean that's tomorrow!" Lloyd went wide eyed as Collette nodded solemnly. "I am such a moron. I'm so sorry Collette." He turned to the others. "Sorry guys, we'll have to stay for another two days. I'll explain back at the inn." He turned around and walked with the blonde, with a hand on her shoulder.

Genis looked up at his sister. "Is he talking about THAT day?"

"Yes, I believe so." She responded.

"So is someone going to fill us in on all of this?" Zelos looked more confused than usual.

"I would, but I think it's better if you hear it from Lloyd and Collette. Tomorrow is far more important to them than any of us could tell you second hand. Come, they're probably waiting for us." Raine and Genis walked towards the inn, and the others soon followed.

Lloyd was sipping on some coffee in the lounge when everyone entered. "Oh, hey guys. Sit down, would you?"

As they did, Asuka looked around. "Where's Collette?"

"She's upstairs preparing."

"Preparing? Maybe I should help her. But then again, I don't know for what."

"Yes, what is this sudden change of plans, Lloyd." Regal took a mug into his hands.

"Tomorrow is a very important day to Collette. It's Exaltation of Martel day."

"Oh, so you have that in Sylvarant too, eh?" Zelos put his feet up on the coffee table.

"You've heard of ExMas?" Lloyd blinked.

"Who hasn't? Everyone celebrates it, remember, the Church of Martel exists on this side in massive amounts. Tethe'-alla has a huge celebration."

"Pardon me." Rei raised her hand. "We from Earth have not heard of this event."

"Oh, sorry about that. Zelos, being a Chosen, maybe you should explain it." Lloyd waved the story on to the red-head.

"Ok, this is real easy. The Church of Martel, since its establishment, has had a celebration called the Exaltation of Martel. The way the story goes is that when Martel ascended to the skies with Mithos the Hero for his good deeds in ending the war, she left this edict: 'Treat this day as one of celebration. It should be celebrated by all peoples everywhere as an example of peace. Be kind to your neighbors and be filled with joy this day.' The celebration lasts two days, Exaltation eve, and Exaltation day. On the eve, there is a big party with family and friends. They give each other gifts, and show their appreciation for each other. On the day, the entire population is supposed to gather around the city which the Chosen is housed as he blesses the community tree in the center of the city, which is brought out of the forest the night before. He does this by placing the first peace and prosperity tag on the top of the tree. The rest of the community will start hanging their tags until there isn't any more room. Whoever gets theirs on will gain peace and prosperity throughout the next year. Is this all sinking in?"

"That's an interesting view on it Zelos. But the Sylvarant version is slightly different. If I may." Raine put her cup down.

"Please do, lovely Professor."

"Basically Exhaltation eve is the same, but the day is different in Sylvarant. The Chosen is supposed to go retrieve the tree from the forest, already cut down by the priests. She brings it to her home and her family and friends set it upright and decorate it with all the wish tags of the people that have mailed them to the family. It's a very hard routine for the Chosen, so if she completes it, then the wishes of the families that get their tags on the tree will get whatever they wished for and more."

Lloyd turned his cup around in his hands. "To this day, Collette has never been able to bring the tree back. But every year she keeps trying. That's why she's preparing. Tonight, she's going to use all her power to get a tree into town."

Asuka was thinking hard. "Where have I heard something like this before?"

"Asuka?" Shinji tilted his head.

"ExMas, ExMas, ExMas…Xmas? That's it!" She put her fist in her palm. "It's Christmas!"

"Christmas?" Everyone echoed.

"Don't you remember, Shinji? Christmas? The celebration of the holiday season?"

"Um, no. Should I?"

"Oh that's right, it's a western holiday. I guess you've never heard of it. Christmas is basically a religious holiday celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ, the creator of Christianity and God's only son. It's supposed to be a joyous celebration, and recently there have been additions of trading presents, sweet foods, and things like that on Christmas eve. During the entire celebration, a decorated Christmas tree is either already or is being set up. Christmas day is where you get to enjoy your gifts and the company of your friends and family. It's actually the most popular holiday in Western culture."

"So our worlds aren't that different after all." Sheena rubbed her ankles.

"That is an interesting fact." Rei took a long draught of tea.

"Do you know how to pick out a good tree, Asuka?" Lloyd looked up at her.

"Heh, I can find one so tall that you'd need a warning light on top of it so that Riehards won't run into it."

"Good." He stood up. "Grab your gear, we're going tree hunting. Presea, we'll need your axe too."

"Understood." She grabbed her pack and her best chopping axe.

"The rest of you, don't disturb Collette. She's really concentrating hard. I once walked in on her when she did and wound up in the well at the Professor's house, and that's on the other side of Iselia. Also, I'd like you each to get gifts for the others for tonight. I'm not saying you have to, but I'd like you to." He slung his pack over his shoulders. "Oh, and Shinji." The said boy looked up as Lloyd gave him the thumbs up. "You're in charge of making the party."

"What? Me?" He pointed to himself.

"You did a great job with Sheena's party. I couldn't leave it to anyone better."

"But…that was…I mean I…well, you see…."

"All right!" Genis, who sat next to Shinji, jumped up and raised his fists into the air, one of which caught Shinji in the chin, knocking him over the sofa. "We get to have one of Shinji's parties again!" His mind replayed what just happened. "Oops." He looked over the sofa at Shinji, dizzy and with a red chin. "Um, sorry about that."

Shinji blinked and his eyes glazed over for a second. Then he loomed up over the half-elf. "That really hurt!"

"I…I…I…." Genis stuttered.

"Get over here you little squirt." Shinji put the kid in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Hey, ow! Stop it!"

"I'd say that'll do it." Shinji released the boy and grinned at everyone. "Just leave it to me. If it's a party you want, it's a party you'll get!" He balled his fist and pressed it to his chest.

Asuka stiffened at Shinji's voice. She turned towards his voice and beamed. "Shinji!" She gave him a diving hug, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oooff!" Shinji said upon impact. He looked into her shining blue eyes. "Um, hi Asuka. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, there might be something later." Asuka winked, paused, and grinned even wider. "But as for right now, I just felt like it." She got off him and pulled him up. Afterwards, she opened the door and smiled as she and the others left. 'My Shinji is back!'

"Ohkay! Let's get this started! We've got so much time and so little to do!" Shinji turned towards the stairs, but stopped in mid-step. "Um, scratch that. Reverse it." Then he burst out laughing. "I always wanted to use that line."

Raine almost fell out of her seat. "Shinji is laughing! Then that must mean…."

"Yep. I'm back." Shinji beamed. "Didn't realize it at first myself, but I'm back! Genis's little mishap must have pulled it out." He ruffled up the kid's hair. "Isn't that right, squirt?"

"Hey, cut that out, would you? I had just gotten it back to normal too."

"Ok, sorry, I couldn't help it. You're just like a little brother I just can't help bugging."

Rei wiped her eyes with her hands. The image stayed the same. "I see, so this is real. I assumed someone had drugged the tea."

Sheena was extremely happy. "Can I help you this time, Shinji? You did so much for me last time, I'd like to do my part this time."

"Sure. Everyone has their parts to do. Regal, can I borrow your pen again for a minute?" He walked up to the front desk. "Could I have three sheets of stationary?" The receptionist nodded and handed him some paper. Regal tossed Shinji his favorite pen and the boy began writing.

Regal leaned over to Zelos and whispered. "What do you think he's doing?"

"No idea. It better not be a real hassle. I'm tired today." The redhead answered.

"OKAY!" Shinji sat down in between them out of no where and handed Regal back his pen. He laid the 3 sheets of paper down on the coffee table. "On this list is the party shopping list. We'll need most, but not all of these items, especially the food. Rei, your job is to buy these things. Speaking of which, this second sheet is everyone's assignments. Regal, your job is to distribute the finances so that we can each get presents for the others. Since everyone is different, you're best at figuring this out. Zelos and Raine, you'll be taking everyone out to town to get the gifts. The third sheet is the schedule for who to take. Notice that each person will be going out with each of you, that way everyone can get everyone else a gift. Genis, you can go with whoever you want, Rei, Zelos, or Raine. Sheena, I'll need your help myself, so you're paring up with me. This is the first stage, understood?"

"Yes." The others seemed to be getting into it.

"Okay, now the second stage has different assignments. Once the party supplies get here, I'll need Sheena and Regal in the kitchen with me. Raine and Zelos will be still escorting throughout this time, so their assignments stay the same. Rei and Genis will be putting up decorations around here. After each person comes back from shopping, they will be helping you, so don't worry. After that, we have the party."

"So there are only two stages? Then what's this third set of assignments?" Sheena pointed to the paper.

"Oh, that's stage three, after Collette leaves, we'll still have some stuff to do to welcome her back. I'll explain that when the time comes. Is everyone ready?" They all nodded. "Then let operation ExMas begin!"

Rei took her leave and ventured out to the produce market. Raine and Zelos set out with Regal and Genis for their shopping tours. Regal had an uncharacteristically happy smile on his face. "Thinking up such an intricate plan in such a short time…. In some places he could be a company president."

Zelos took a second look at Regal, but shrugged it off after a moment. "Something's been bugging me though. Why is it that this is so important to Lloyd and Collette? I mean, I've done ExMas before, and I'd much rather skip it."

"I think I know why." Raine reminisced.

"You do? I've known they've always celebrated ExMas, but never why." Genis looked to his sister.

"You were too young to remember. The first time Collette and Lloyd and met was during ExMas. It was at the ExMas day party. I was talking with my friends, holding you when you were about two years old, Genis."

FLASHBACK!

_"What? Collette wasn't able to bring the tree back?" Raine said, keeping an eye on her very active infant brother._

_"It's true, she didn't have a tree with her when she came back." One of the village women responded._

_"What is she, 8 years old? I know she was so hopeful. She must be devastated. Where is she?"_

_"Last time I checked she was in the dining tent."_

_"I should go check on her then. I am her tutor after all. Come on Genis, let's go see Collette."_

_"Yay! Collecct! Collecct!" Little Genis yipped as his sister picked him up._

_She walked into the dining tent, walking past the people enjoying their meals, checking every table. By the time reaching to the end, her search was in vain. The young girl was no where to be seen. "She's not here. I hope the poor thing didn't run off." She ran out of the tent and called out. "Collette! Collette Brunell, are you out here? Where are you?!"_

_"Collecct! Collecct here? Not here sissy." Genis said with a goofy grin._

_She beeped his nose. "I can see that." Then she heard some giggling from around a corner with her elven ears._

_A young boy spoke. "Ehhh? What happened next? Come on, tell me!"_

_A young girl giggled. Raine followed the sound around the corner and found a blonde 8 year old girl and a brown haired boy that looked to be around 9. They both had sandwiches on plates in their laps. The boy was watching the girl in rapt attention. "So I pushed him in."_

_They both burst out laughing while Raine and Genis just stood there dumbfounded. "I don't believe that. You really did something like that, Collette?" The boy smiled._

_"Yup." Collette stuck her tongue out at him._

_He did the same to her, but his eye caught Raine and Genis, and he quickly slurped it back in. "Um…we've got company." He pointed them out._

_Collette turned to where he pointed, still smiling. "Oh, Tutor Sage! Is the party over?"_

_Raine shook her head. "You can call me Raine, Collette, and no, the party is still going on. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after I heard what happened."_

_"I'm okay, Tutor Sage. I can always try harder next year."_

_"I see. Well it doesn't seem as if you need cheering up. And who are you, young man? I've never seen you in Iselia before."_

_"Who me? Oh, I'm Lloyd, Lloyd Irving, and you're right, this is my first time in Iselia."_

_"Really? Where do you live?" Raine asked another question._

_"Oh, I live with my dad, Dirk, out in the forest."_

_"Dirk? The mastercrafts-dwarf? I didn't know he was married. So you're a half dwarf or a full dwarf?"_

_"I'm adopted. 100 human, but I couldn't have a better dad. Um, who are you?"_

_"Oh, forgive my manners. I'm Raine Sage, Collette's tutor. And this is Genis." She offered her hand to him._

_He took it and she noted the bandage wrapped around his hand. "Nice to meet ya!" And he waved a finger in front of Genis's nose. "And you too Gen…" The toddler bit down on his finger. "OW! Let go!" Genis opened his mouth and Lloyd shook his finger out. "Little piece of snot. Is he an elf or a vampire?"_

_"Watch your language young man!" Raine shot at him._

_Genis smacked his lips. "You taste funny. I like. Like Collecct?"_

_"Huh? 'Like Collecct?'" Lloyd repeated, nursing his finger._

_Raine laughed. "That's Genis's way of saying he wants to be friends. He wants you and him to be like Collette and he."_

_"Oh. Okay, 'Like Collecct' then."_

_"Yay!" Genis held his hand out to Lloyd. "Go on."_

_Lloyd understood and moved to nibble on Genis's hand. Raine stopped him with her palm on his forehead. "You don't want to do that. You don't want to know where that finger has been today."_

_"Um, yeah, thanks." Lloyd shuddered. "I think we can be great friends."_

_"Hey Lloyd, let's see if we can win a prize at the games." Collette grabbed his hand and tugged him away. "Bye Genis, bye Tutor Sage!"_

_"Um, bye!" Lloyd waved with his free hand. "Ow, Collette, not so hard!"_

END FLASHBACK!

"That's the first time anyone had ever met Lloyd. And since then he's always been a regular in the village." Raine finished.

"I did NOT, and I repeat, NOT, act like that back then." Genis huffed.

"You just can't handle baby stories. But it's true. Ever since then, Lloyd has always cheered her on that day and cheered her up whenever she failed."

"Loyal to the end. I've got a new respect for him now. Sort of." Zelos said.

"Thank you for the wonderful story." Regal nodded.

"So Lloyd, why is this day so important to you?" Asuka asked as she, Presea, and Lloyd walked through the trees. "I mean, I can understand why it's so important to Collette, but I don't get why it is to you."

"Do we have to talk about this now? I want to find a high quality tree and get back to help the others."

"Ah, Shinji can handle it. He single-handedly threw Sheena her party, remember? So spill."

Lloyd sighed. "Fine, if you must know, Collette and I met on ExMas when I was 9. Have you picked anything out yet?"

"Uh-uh. There's more to it than that. Something must have happened if Collette was on the verge of tears when you forgot."

"Just pick a damn tree already!" Lloyd spat into the snow packed ground.

"Woah! Sorry, sorry. It's that one. No fungus, bark looks good, and there are very few dead needles. Let me check one thing first though." She drew out her sword and jumped up. "Falcon!" She appeared next to the tree and slammed her shoulder into it. "Warp!" The tree shook as she landed on her feet, she watched the result as a few needles fell from the tree. "Perfect! Fewer loose needles means a healthier tree." She marked it with her sword. "Hey Presea, we found the tree!"

"Ha! Ta! In a minute! Heytah, heytah! I'm a little busy." She called out.

"Is she fighting?" Lloyd and Asuka shared a look and drew their blades and ran to assist.

When they got to her, they sweatdropped. She was cutting off small pieces of wood in mid-air, making them take shape. She caught them out of the corner of her eye and slapped and axefull of snowballs at them. They were blown backwards. "Get out! I am making your gifts."

"So Shinji, why did you want me to stay?" Sheena examined his nearly permanent smile on his face.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked down. "Well I'm not exactly the best at picking out gifts for people. Last time I bought anything for Asuka, it wound up being trashed within a few minutes. I was wondering if you could help me make some gifts, that way, I can get them exactly what they'd want."

"But what will you make it out of? It's not like we have many materials."

"Well I was thinking…" He said reaching into the main pack, and pulling out four metallic balls. "What about these Pellets? They don't seem to be doing anything and they can be melted easily. Do you have any Fire Elemental cards?"

"Yep, sure do. And I don't really know why we even pick those things up after battle. I'm sure we could use them." She reached into her own private pack and pulled out two red cards. "Here you go, two Fire Seal cards."

"Thanks, Sheena. What I'd like for you to do is to toss the Pellets into the air while I shoot cards at them. That will melt it into a single piece that I can mold. I'll also be asking you to be looking for other things later if that's okay."

"No problem. Ready?" She grasped a handful of the round objects.

"Ready."

"On three. One…two…three!" She tossed them in a group in the air.

"Seal Barrage!" Shinji shot cards at the pellets, pushing them together as they heated up. They merged into a single plate, which they let clatter to the floor. "Okay, this is working nicely."

"It's actually kind of fun too. Let's move on to the next batch."

Collette sat down Indian style on her bed, her window's shade partially open. "Free my mind. There is nothing but me and the goal. There is nothing but me and the tree. There is nothing but me and the tree and the goal." Three small children in warm clothes ran about outside her window, playing tag. Their joyful commotion made her look for a moment before resuming her chant. "There is nothing but me and the tree and the goal…and memories."

FLASHBACK!

_"There is nothing but me and the goal. There is nothing but me and the tree. Free my mind." An 8 year old Collette chanted._

_A knock came on the door. "Collette? Are you in here?"_

_Collette sighed and called out. "Yes, Grandmother. I'm trying to prepare for ExMas."_

_Phaidra, Collette's grandmother, came in. "You really are worked up about this, aren't you?"_

_"I just have to do it, Grandmother. Even if it's my first time." The girl looked out the window._

_The old woman picked up a picture on Collette's dresser and ran her fingers across it. "I'm sorry about what happened to your mother, Collette. I wish everything had waited a few more years. If she hadn't died, you wouldn't have to be doing this right now, Collette."_

_"No, it's alright Grandmother. This is the fate of all Chosen. I've learned to accept it. This is also one of the duties I have to perform." She looked at three children playing tag outside her window. "Look at them, so happy. They manage to be happy even though they are suffering."_

_"You should be out there playing with them."_

_"But I'm not them. I'm different. I'm Chosen. I know that people are going to suffer without me succeeding. I have to reach the goal tonight to show them that I will save them. I have the fate of the world on my shoulders. At the very least, shouldn't I give them hope?"_

_The old woman wrapped her arms around the girl. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be like them."_

_"I know, but everyone knows of me as the Chosen. I just wish…I…could find someone that understands me for me before my time is up." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Please let me get back to preparing, Grandmother."_

_"I understand. Take care tonight Collette." And with that, she exited._

_Collette stared at the picture on her dresser. "I should hate you for what you failed to do, but I can't. I just wish I could live. But the world is now counting on me."_

END FLASHBACK!

Collette reached into a pocket and pulled out the same picture. "I have the fate of two worlds on me now. Did you know this would happen? No, I doubt it. But I think I understand why you cried when I was named the next Chosen. Please, let me succeed just this once." She leaned the picture on a lamp. "Isn't that what you wanted for me? To succeed where you failed? Wherever you are right now, please give me the strength. Please give me the strength, Mother."

She resumed her position and chant as the children laughed outside, and she unfolded her wings.

"Whew!" Shinji wiped the sweat off his brow. "I think that's the last piece I'll need."

"That's good, because we're almost out of Pellets."

"Ok, I'll get to work carving these out. Sheena, you've been trained as a ninja, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could I borrow your kunai?"

"My kunai?" She pulled a black throwing dagger out of her waist pack. "What do you need it for?"

"Its sharp point is exactly what I need to do the inscriptions."

"Okay, sure. But if it goes dull, you sharpen it." She handed it to him.

"Deal." He chuckled as he examined the instrument. "Oh nice! Well balanced. Light enough for maximum velocity, but heavy enough for a good amount of damage, and it's sharp too. It isn't anything like the cumbersome Progressive Knife I use in Eva."

Sheena giggled. "Do you want a Shuriken star too?"

"You have one? I could use it to carve out some of the edges."

"And I was just kidding too." She said amazed as she flipped out one throwing star and spun it around her finger. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Hey, how come you don't use these in battle?"

"I…well…I'm a lousy shot okay? I switched to cards because they're easier to hit with."

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks for all your help. Now I have to ask you to get two things. I need you to find a large stick about waist high that's slightly pliable. Something that won't break easily."

"Hmm, that could be tough, but I'll try. What's the second thing?"

"Well you see…." He whispered something in her ear.

Her eyes went wide. "Are you serious?" He nodded. "Wow! I'll get right on it, Shinji."

"Thanks, Sheena. I'll get to work on this stuff." He pulled a mallet out of nowhere and started pounding on the metal.

Rei carried two heavy bags full of food and party supplies. "I believe I have gotten everything on Shinji's list. I should return."

She rounded a corner and a small boy in tatters ran into her. They both fell to the ground. The boy whispered a small "Sorry" and whipped around when he heard the bark of dogs. He let out a yelp and backed up against a wall, fear in his eyes.

Rei saw this fear, along with a large bit of loneliness as she stood up. She turned her head as the object of his fear rounded the corner, an angry female dog and her two pups. They were angry enough to attack, and were out for meat. 'This boy has no means of defending himself.' She dropped her bags and put herself between the boy kicking up some water from a puddle in the process. 'I have no weapons with me. This is the only thing left.' She guarded. "You shall not hurt this child." She spoke in the hope that the dogs would understand her. The mother jumped at her. "AT Protect!" The dog got knocked down by her Angelic barrier. The pups jumped left and right of her as her barrier faded and jumped at her simultaneously. Rei, still recovering from the guard, could do nothing as they hurtled with their teeth bared.

Two chunks of ice shot out from behind her and hit both pups in the side, throwing them to the side of their mother. Rei spun around and saw the boy staring at a blob of water floating in the air. "What in three worlds?" She gaped.

The boy looked up at her with sad eyes as the water blob fell to the brick street. "They'll live. I don't kill." True to his words, the dogs were soon on their feet. They snarled but limped away. "Thank you for helping me."

"I only did what seemed correct." She sat down next to him.

"Why?"

"Because…you were alone. Your eyes told me so."

He smiled at her. "You have the same eyes as mine."

"I have red eyes, you have brown. You are mistaken."

"It's deeper than that. You are alone, like me, in this cruel, mixed up world."

"I suppose."

"It's a terrible existence." The child looked down.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Haku." He whispered.

"You do not have anyone to go back to do you, Haku?"

The boy shook his head. "They're all dead. I'm the only one left."

"I see." She paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Haku, do you know what holiday it is?"

"It's ExMas, right?"

"That is correct." She reached over to her bags and rummaged through them. "It is customary to give a friend a gift on ExMas. I am afraid it is not much, but I do have something." She pulled out a loaf of sweet bread and handed it to him. "Try not to eat it all at once." Her face twitched, her own version of a small smile.

Haku's eyes went wide, and he began to sob as he accepted the gift. "Thank you. You're a very kind person. I wish I could be like you. Could I…could I come with you, be your servant?"

Rei shook her head. "No, Haku. I am sorry."

"No one needs me." He whispered again.

She put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You misunderstand. I am on a mission with a group of skilled fighters. It is a dangerous journey. We must fight and even kill to survive. It is not something a kind-hearted child should see."

She stared into his wide open eyes during her story. Then he looked at his knees and smiled sadly. "I see. Perhaps I'll find a place where I will be needed someday. Like the way you are."

"I am sure you will some day, Haku. I am just sorry that I am not the one to be that person." She stood up. "Speaking of which, I must return."

"You're leaving?"

She picked up her bags. "I must. They need me. Farewell, Haku." She started to walk off.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!"

The blue-haired teen turned around. "Rei. My name is Rei." She paused for a moment. "Haku, will you be here, in this spot later on tonight?"

"I could be, why?"

Rei smiled a full and genuine smile, the one that almost floored Shinji after the 5th Angel. "How would you like to come to a party?"

"Party?"

"Yes. My companions and I are having an ExMas party. Would you like to be a part of it?"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. It is ExMas after all. Everyone deserves to be joyus on this day, just like Martel's edict stated. Meet me by the bridge over the stream an hour after sundown, and we will celebrate with my companions. You will even be able get cleaned up if you wish."

Haku's small smile got wider and wider. "I'll be there. Thank you so much, Rei!"

She nodded and turned away. 'This feels…satisfying.' She still had that smile on her face.

Genis and Regal had large bags of gifts in their arms, while Zelos and Raine had two smaller bags. After all, those two would have plenty of time for shopping with the others later. Speaking of the others, their paths crossed with Presea, Lloyd, and Asuka heading back to the Inn. Presea had a small smile on her face with a bumpy leather bag over her shoulder. Lloyd and Asuka were slouched over, covered in lumps, looking like they just came back from a war.

As the two groaned, Zelos failed to stifle a laugh. "What the hell happened to the two of you?"

"I bet you stood on the wrong side of the tree when it fell." Genis chuckled.

"Shut it, Genis!" Lloyd grumbled.

"Presea used her snowball barrages on us. She's like some war expert or something." Asuka sighed.

"My surname, Combatir, was actually a nickname given to my great-great grandfather. It runs in the family. And it serves you both for walking in on me while I was carving your gifts." Presea lifted the bag slightly.

"Oh, so you made them? I still have that wonderfully done bear that you gave me. They must be good."

"I suppose you will find out tonight. It appears you are done with your purchases as well."

"Not quite. I still have to get something for Raine and Zelos. I know what I want to get Raine, but I have no idea what to get the moron."

"Keep that up and you'll get a lump of coal for your gift." Zelos sneered. "As for a gift, the only thing I desire is a date with the lovely red-head before me."

"Forget it froob. I'm not your Ho-ho-hoe."

Zelos looked like he had just been shot. Lloyd chuckled. "Direct hit! Nice one, Asuka."

"We should get going. Shinji's schedule waits for no one, but Presea's handmade presents will help us out in that respect." Raine told the others.

There was only idle chatter, and joking taunts to get the other to spill what they got for them until a certain blue-haired chosen rounded the corner and met up with them with two full bags of groceries. "Greetings." Asuka almost fell on her face, and the others were slack-jawed. Rei was smiling, no, she was beaming.

Asuka recovered the fastest and coughed. "Damn."

Zelos let out a long slow whistle.

"Is something troubling you, Asuka?"

"Me? No. But maybe you should put that away, you're blinding people."

"What ever do you mean, Asuka?"

Asuka sighed. "Nevermind. What's in the bags?"

"Party supplies, requested by Shinji. I assume you were successful in finding the tree?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? I was the one that chose NERV Germany's tree 6 years running. We got the best one in the forest."

"Excellent. I am sure Collette will be pleased." Rei finished as she opened the door to the Inn.

"Okay, they're all done." Shinji put his handicrafts into his bag, save one large one. "Thanks so much for your help, Sheena."

"Aw, it was nothing." She blushed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Here's your kunai and shuriken back. Still nice and sharp." He carefully handed them back to her. She took them and smiled as she put them away. Shinji had a goofy grin on his face.

"What?"

"Hell with it." Shinji wrapped his arms around the girl. "Thanks so much. You have no idea how much it meant to have your help."

She returned the embrace. "I told you it was nothing, Shinji. I had fun." She pulled back slightly and stared into his eyes. Her face inched closer to his without thinking.

Her progress was stopped by a finger on her lips. Shinji continued to smile. "I'm not him, remember?"

"I know. I didn't say I wanted to kiss you on the lips."

His smile turned to confusion. "Huh? Sure looked that way."

"Nope. And I know you're not him, but I think you deserve this." She pushed away his finger and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Shinji blinked at the new sensation, and scratched the other cheek with a finger, just as the door opened. "Oh Shinji! We're back!" Asuka was the first one in, grinning. She caught sight of Sheena just as she disconnected from Shinji's face, blushing slightly. Asuka quickly balled her fists and quaked in the doorway. "What…what the hell?!"

"Oh, hi Asuka!" Shinji was rejoicing at her presence, but then he saw her bruises. He turned back to Sheena for a moment. "Thanks again for your help." He dashed over to Asuka and took her arm gently. "Oh my God, Asuka what happened? Did you get attacked? Was it by a monster? By a human? I swear if anyone touched you I'll…."

"Let go of me, that hurts!" She snatched her arm away, cradling it. Her anger softened slightly. "And what about miss ninja over there? What was that all about?" She poked his cheek and scratched her nail into it.

"Ow!" He pulled away and rubbed his face. "Oh you mean that little peck on the cheek? That was nothing. You should see us when we kiss on the lips. Zelos would get a nosebleed." He said with a toothy grin and his eyes closed.

Sheena and Asuka fell to the floor with a thud. They quickly recovered and loomed over him. Sheena's face was red, while Asuka was cracking her knuckles. "WHAT?!" They both screamed in his face.

"It was a joke. Just a joke." He waved his hands in an impossible defense. Then he took the back of Asuka's hand and rubbed it with his cheek. "Besides, you're the only girl for me, Asuka."

After getting over the initial shock of the motion, a shiver visibly ran through her spine. Her enraged look re-emerged. "You idiot!" Her free hand uppercut him in the chin, sending him through the ceiling.

Everyone winced upon his impact, even Rei. Sheena looked at her. "Asuka, I was mad at him too, but I think you took it a little too far."

"Hmph."

"Well what do you know?" A muffled Shinji's voice came down from the upper level. He stuck his head through the hole he made and looked down at them. "Did you know that the kitchen is right above where you're standing? Well since I'm up here, could I get Regal up here? Genis too please. We can start making the meal. Sheena, you've been a big help. Take some shopping time." He gave a thumbs up that looked like a thumbs down from the ceiling. He disappeared from view and put a slab of wood over the hole.

The others blinked as they stared at the covered hole in the ceiling. Rei spoke first. "Shinji was…unharmed by that attack?"

Raine was perplexed as well. "A direct hit of that size and force, plus the damage upon impact to the ceiling should do at least 1000 damage."

"He was…smiling! Even after I hit him he was still smiling?" Asuka giggled and covered her face. 'No matter if he's Shinj-idiot or My Shinji, he's still Shinji.'

"I suppose it would be best to continue. It's a long day ahead of us." Presea spoke up.

Zelos picked up the chart. "Let's see. Regal and Genis are already done with their shopping since we switched escorts halfway through. Presea has already made her gifts, and she was next on the list. I suppose we could take Sheena and Lloyd next, what do you think, Professor?"

"I agree. But why isn't Shinji on the list?"

"Oh, Shinji made his gifts. He asked me to help him out." Sheena said as she slung a pack over her shoulder.

"Okay, that leaves another person out. Lloyd, Sheena? Ready to hit the road?" Zelos placed down the sheet.

"I do not wish to interrupt, but what are the others to do?" Presea raised her hand.

Rei placed her grocery bags down. "We shall participate in the decoration of the dining and living areas with the supplies I have purchased until Raine and Zelos return."

"That's correct. Asuka, Rei, and Presea will be working on decorations while Regal and Genis will be helping with food along with Shinji, and Zelos and I will be taking Lloyd and Sheena to get presents." Raine confirmed it.

"Understood."

"Then let's move out." Lloyd reopened the door.

Rei and Presea had split up the food and decorative items and brought both types upstairs to Shinji, Regal, and Genis. They met Asuka in the dining room with the decorations and began to spiff up the place.

"Rei, pass that sticky stuff would you?" Asuka said as she stood on a chair, holding up a streamer with one hand. She caught the said item and tacked the banner to the wall. "How are things going with you Presea?"

"Some days I wish I were taller. I am afraid I can only decorate the chairs from my present height." She said as she finished applying a red bow and flower onto the back of a seat, the third she had done.

"I am afraid that my task is not able to be completed either. Presea, I would like your assistance." Rei said as she gave up trying to reach the Chandelier with a green translucent covering.

"What do you request of me?" The said girl looked up at her.

"I need assistance reaching that lighting fixture."

"Do you wish me to raise you or for me to be raised by you."

"You wish to be taller, so I suppose that for you to be raised would be the most logical choice."

"Understood."

As Rei lifted Presea onto her shoulders, Asuka hopped off of her stool and rubbed her temples. "Geez, don't you two ever speak normally? It's like I'm listening to a conversation between two dictionaries. I'm getting a headache." She moved over to the next section that was streamerless.

The two girls said in unison after the decoration was successfully hung. "We apologize for our excessive use of vocabulary. Do you recommend something to create a variation to such an action?"

"Ugh! That's exactly what I mean! Now I'm getting it in stereo! Use some contractions once in a while!"

"Are not contractions something women utilize to give birth to their children?" The pink and blue-haired comrades blinked and spoke.

"Well no…I mean yes…I mean…ugh I give up! You two are hopeless. Just keep working on decorating!" Asuka hopped up on her chair again.

"As you wish."

Shinji chuckled at the altercation between the three girls from the kitchen, where he separated everything into three piles. He looked at the other two as he assigned them different piles. He clasped his hands together and cracked his knuckles. "Ohkay! We're going to have a good meal today. We're going to have…" Genis and Regal listened in rapt expectation, "PIZZA!"

"Pizza? What in Altamira is pizza?" Regal rolled his shoulders to loosen them up.

"Pizza is a popular western dish from Earth. It involves spreading dough, coating it with tomato sauce, cheese, and other toppings. I've set it so that everyone has something special to do pertaining to their abilities. Regal, you're in charge of making the dough and flattening it out into a pizza crust. The best way to do that is to twirl it in the air, trust me on that. Genis, you're going to make the pizza sauce. Lots of tomatoes, and a few other spices will do good. Don't tell Asuka, but a little secret I use is to melt in a little cheese to get it to taste better and make it thicker. I'll be cutting up the separate toppings. By my estimation, we'll need about 4 pizzas. So let's get to it everyone!"

Shinji whipped out a knife and started slicing a pepperoni sausage. Regal coughed as he opened a bag of flower and began scooping some into a bowl. Genis started cutting and smashing some tomatoes after adding some milk and water to a pot. After Shinji pushed the pepperoni into a bowl, he looked over to Genis. The little blue-haired half-elf caught his gaze. "What? Am I doing something wrong? I am a good cook you know."

"What? Oh no it's not that at all." Shinji shook his head.

"Then what is it then?" He said as he added some oregano to the pot.

"Well, you've been around them for a while, right? Collette and Lloyd I mean."

"What about it?"

"Have they always been this serious about ExMas?"

Genis put down a ladle and looked up at nothing. "I'm pretty sure. Though they never told me why. I remember one time a few years back."

FLASHBACK!

_Genis walked outside of his house to see feet dangling from the house well as well as a muffled voice. He recognized the pants and sighed. He shook his head as he gave the legs a swift yank and pulled a boy out. It was Lloyd, his hair soaked and a sock stuffed in his mouth. "Lloyd, if you wanted to clean your hair, why don't you just draw water and take a bath like everyone else?"_

_Lloyd pulled the sock out and used it to dry his hair as Genis chuckled. "Shut up, Genis. Collette threw me in there. I walked in on her preparations for tonight."_

_"At least you didn't see her naked or anything."_

_"Genis!" He turned red, but laughed it off. "From her reaction, it's almost as if I did."_

_"What's up with you two anyway? You get all serious whenever ExMas comes around, and serious is hardly ever in your vocabularies."_

_"It's none of your business." He looked up to the sky. "Come on, it's almost sundown."_

_Lloyd almost dragged Genis to the front gate. They arrived just as Collette did. "Enjoy your bath, Lloyd?"_

_"Oh yeah, it was really soothing. Here's your sock back." He rang it out in front of her._

_"Sorry about that." She said as she pocketed the thing. "Will you be waiting for me when I come back?" She smiled sweetly at the brown-haired boy._

_"Have I ever not so far?" He mock saluted._

_"Well there was that one time…."_

_"Hey, I made it, didn't I?"_

_"True. See you when I get back."  
"And I'll see you AND that tree."_

_"Yup!" She turned and exited the village._

_"Is there something you're not telling me, Lloyd?" Genis rolled his eyes._

_"You implying something, Genis?" Lloyd glared at him._

_"No, nothing." And then he added under his breath, "Loverboy."_

_"Shut it!" He pounded a fist into the boy's head._

_"OW!"_

_Once Collette was out of sight, Lloyd snapped his fingers. "Crap! I left something at home. I need to grab it before Collette gets back. See you later, Genis." He dashed out the gate._

_"Lloyd!" Genis called out but he was too far away. "He always does this every year."_

END FLASHBACK!

"So that's what happened. They returned, but always around the same time. Lloyd would always have his hands behind his head and talked with Collette, who never had a tree, was dirty, but always smiling. They never told me what happened."

"That's an interesting tale. Similar to what Raine said before." Regal tossed his first batch of dough into the air.

"Gently now Regal. You don't want it to break." Shinji quickly told him before the dough landed. "And thanks for the info, Genis. If it means that much, then we should make this extra special!" He grinned as he got back to chopping things up again.

Lloyd and Sheena returned a couple of hours later, bearing gifts to be handed out later. Raine and Zelos had a few other smaller bags for their gifts as well. Zelos called out. "Yo! We're back!"

The wooden plank covering the hole in the ceiling shifted, and Shinji's smiling head looked at them. "Welcome back guys! You're just in time. Rei, Asuka, and Presea are almost done decorating the dining room and dinner is in the oven. Boy am I glad this inn has a kitchen to take care of a small army. Take Rei and Asuka shopping next, but give Rei a hand in choosing. She's never picked out gifts before. Lloyd, you can help Genis, Regal, and Presea make this place around here more cheerful. Sheena, you're with me again."

"Hmm? I am?" She dropped her bag by the others and looked back up at him.

"Yep." He smiled a toothy grin. "You wanted to help with dinner too right? You and I are making the desert. And this time, we have plenty of frosting!"

Shinji pulled his head back in. Sheena ran upstairs to help as Regal, Rei, and Presea walked down. "You've got to admit, when the kid throws a party, he really throws a party." Zelos was still taking it all in.

Shinji's voice was heard at the top of the stairs. "Oh come on, it's fun. You should at least try it once! Go on! Go on!"

"Fine." A girl sighed. Asuka slid down the staircase rail and made a 3 point landing. "Well, that was better than I thought."

"See? I told you, Asuka!" Shinji clapped. "You're next, Shorty."

"Ow! Will you cut it out with the grinding of the fist to the skull? I'll do it, okay?" Genis slid down the rail, but his foot caught the knob at the end of the rail instead of jumping off. He flipped into the air and impacted Asuka, sending both to the floor with the distinct sound of bowling pins being hit.

"Oh crap!" Shinji slid down the rail and landed easily. "You two okay?"

He lifted Asuka and Genis up slowly as they shook off the impact. "That's the last time I try something you suggest other than food." Genis grumbled.

"That's the last time I stand in front of a rail for more than half a second." Asuka stretched.

"But hey, you caught him." Shinji dusted her off. "It could have been much worse if you hadn't." Shinji ended with his and Asuka's hands touching. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I…well…Shinji." She started to blush.

"You're blushing." He gave her a soft smile.

"I am not!"

"Denying it is making it worse."

"It is not!"

"Keep it up and you'll wind up being redder than a tomato." Shinji chuckled.

Genis broke the mood and rolled his eyes. "Oh get a room. This is an inn after all."

Shinji and Asuka separated. "Jealous, Genis?" He glared at him.

"Yeah right. Who would be jealous of two lovestruck fools?" He turned away from them and motioned towards the bag of decorations.

Asuka got a sly smile on her face. "This coming from the boy who has a crush on a certain pink-haired girl named Presea?"

Genis went rigid. He forced his body to move and saw Presea staring at him. "P…p…presea?" Her mouth upturned slightly. After a second though, sadness completely took over and she turned away, her pink locks swaying with her motion. Genis shut his mouth and looked down.

Asuka opened her mouth to speak, still that smile on her face, but Shinji clamped his hand over it. He whispered into her ear. "Don't say anything. Not a word. You just messed up big time." Her eyes turned towards him with a questioning look. Shinji understood it. "They're both hurting right now. Anything you say will just make it worse. Take Rei, Raine, and Zelos and go shopping. Go before something else happens."

Asuka nodded and he took his hand off of her mouth. She sighed and slung a pack over her shoulder. She motioned for Rei and the others, and opened the door. Before she exited Shinji spoke. "Asuka!" The girl turned towards him again. "I'm not mad at you."

Asuka smiled a little as a tear ran down her cheek. She mouthed the words "Thank you" and left.

Shinji turned and headed back upstairs as the others silently headed to work on the decoration of the main room.

Back in the dining room, Shinji slumped into a chair and sighed. "What's wrong?" Sheena hovered over him with a bandana in her hair and an apron on.

Shinji shook it off. "It's nothing, really."

"You do realize that whenever you…."

"…say something is nothing it shows it's something instead of nothing. I know. I know. Shut up about it already." He stood up and stretched. "That's a good look for you. You must really get into cooking."

They walked into the kitchen and Shinji pulled out a bowl, some flower, sugar, and other ingredients. Sheena tugged on her apron. "Well, female ninjas have to be trained in the womanly arts as well as the fighting arts. Technically we're trained tougher than the men. I made the best ramen in the class."

"Then let's get started. I hope your baking skills are up to par."

"What are we making?"

"Sugar cookies with frosting designs. If you can start making the cookie dough I'll get on mixing the frosting."

"How do you know all this about cooking, Shinji?"

"When you have no friends and the person you live with only tolerates you, you tend to pick up stuff to distract you. Guess in this case it was a good thing, huh?" He grinned. "No sad memories right now. Tears don't mix well with food."

Sheena nodded and began to mix as Shinji did the same.

The main room was as solemn as ever as everyone slowly worked to decorate the inside of the inn. As Regal put the finishing touches on ribboning a display cabinet, he looked at the two of the slowest members, Genis and Presea. He sighed and quickly put on a straight face. "Genis, Presea, why don't you two start decorating the outside. Lloyd and I will handle everything in here."

Lloyd looked over his shoulder as he hung a streamer on the wall. "But Shinji's plan…."

"He obviously forgot that decorating the outside is a required part of ExMas as well. You two can take care of that." Regal patted them on the shoulders and lightly pushed them to the door. They looked at him, and went outside.

"Regal, what was that about?" Lloyd hopped off of the chair.

"Are you that insensitive? They need some time alone with each other. Let them be.

Presea and Genis said nothing as they went to opposite ends of the veranda. They each began wrapping ribbon on the rails. As the girl continued with a stoic look on her face, the boy's brow quivered as he bit his lip. After a few more moments of silence, he had had enough. He whipped around and faced her. "WHY?!"

"What are you talking about Master Sage?" She didn't look at him.

"Don't give me that Master Sage stuff." He marched straight up to her. "It's pretty obvious you know how I feel, and then you gave me that look. You didn't even respond. Why?"

"Nothing I would have said would change anything." Her monotone became even more flat, if that were possible.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Like hell it wouldn…." He stopped as he observed a tear running down her cheek.

"It does not change the fact that we never could be. You cannot understand what what I am."

"How can I if you won't tell me? What makes us so different besides my half-elven blood?"

"I am older than you!" Presea broke from his grip and sat down on the veranda steps, her head in her hands. Genis sat down next to her. "Even though I cannot recollect all of it yet, my memories are slowly returning from my former time. I have not aged in a long time."

"Is that so bad? Some people would die for immortality like that."

"I was not always this size. If anything, I have regressed. And Alicia, I am now smaller than she was, and I am her elder sister!" She began to sob into her hands for a long overdue breakdown.

"P…presea." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Her voice turned gruff and he instantly retracted his arm. "Though I may appear to you as of your age, Genis, I am not. Even if you think me cute, pretty, or beautiful, this is not me as I originally was. I want my old self back, but I cannot regain it. The affection you feel for me can never be answered because of this damned Cruxis Crystal!"

Genis smiled sadly and lay on his back. "You said you can't regain your time, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why not make the best of the time you have now? It's not often a person gets to start again, fresh."

"But I…."

"Ever since your Cruxis Crystal was treated properly, you've been moving forward again, right? So technically you are my age. We're growing older together, you and I. What happened to you then and what happens now are two different things. Aren't there some things in the past that you wish you would have changed?"

"Does not everyone?"

"Exactly." Genis sat up. "Now's your chance to change them. You're a young girl once again, and you can live better than before." Presea lifted her head, her red and tearstained eyes stared into his. He smiled at her. "I can help if you want."

"Ge…nis."

"Besides…" He flopped on his back again and frowned. "You're not the only one that has demons to deal with." He caught her questioning look. "Being a half-elf means I have elven longevity. I'll be alive when Lloyd, Collette, Shinji, and everyone else dies. I'll even be around when you pass on. I have to live with the fact that everyone I care about will die before my eyes before my time is up, and I remind myself of it every day. I'm sure you're going through the same thing. You were either regressed or the same for what 10, 15 years? Your friends from back then will probably be gone before you."

"I had absolutely no idea that you…."

Genis propped himself up on his elbows. "We're really not that different. You and I both have the same intellectual capacity, but that you're a bit more mature. But living with my demons has made me grow up some too." He closed his eyes and sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that you're not alone, and I'll be there to help you no matter what, crush or no crush."

"Genis!" She flopped on top of him, sending them both to the veranda floor. She hugged him tightly. "I am sorry! I am so sorry! I had no idea about you! I had no idea!"

"Too…strong. Crushing…me!" Genis said as he turned red from the pain of her superpowered grip.

She was instantly off of him and sitting up. He got up too and rubbed his sore spots. "Now let's try that again." He gave her a soft hug, which she returned.

From a window that Lloyd was decorating, he observed the two. He smiled and gave a large thumbs up to Regal, who smirked and scratched his chin.

"How's it coming Sheena?" Shinji asked as he pulled the last pizza out of the oven.

Sheena was rolling the dough into balls and putting it on her third tray of cookies. "You trying to feed an army or something?"

"We've got 11 mouths to feed, what do you expect? These two ready to go into the oven?" He motioned towards the first two trays.

"Sure, take it away." The girl said as she slapped another ball on the pan.

Shinji slid the first two into one oven and adjusted the heat level. "So, Sheena. What did you get me for ExMas?"

"Oh no, you're not getting into that now are you?"

"Why not? It's fun to tease about stuff like that. So spill."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeese?!"

"No!"

"Fine then, I'll just take a look in your bag and find out for myself."

"NO! Don't! I'm begging you not to do that!"

"Why not? I'll just take a quick peek."

"I booby trapped it. Anyone but me opens it up and they get an exploding tag in the face."

"Oh. Nice job."

Sheena let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, this is done. I'll slip it into the oven." She took the final tray and slid it into another oven. She wiped her brow after washing her hands.

Lloyd ran up the stairs and entered the kitchen door. "Guys, you've got to see this. Come on." He motioned for them to follow as he went downstairs.

They followed in short order. "What's up?" Sheena untied the bandana on her head.

"Look outside." Lloyd whispered.

Shinji and Sheena pressed their faces up against the glass. They saw Presea laying her head in Genis's lap as he stroked her hair. They seemed to be looking at the sky and talking about anything.

Sheena pulled away and put a hand to her mouth. "That is so cute."

Shinji looked at Lloyd. "You did this?" He shook his head and motioned to Regal. The taller man nodded. "N-I-C-E!" Shinji gave two thumbs up.

"So how's the meal coming along, Shinji?" Lloyd spoke up.

"Good. I've put the main meal into a warmer so it doesn't get cold. Nothing tastes worse than cold pizza, unless it's Misato's cooking."

"Surely it isn't that bad." Regal resumed his decorating.

"Last time Misato 'cooked' she emptied an entire clip of bullets into it, it survived, kidnapped her, and begged the police for asylum. Which reminds me, I should keep an eye on the cookies so they don't roll off." He walked upstairs quickly.

Lloyd looked at Sheena. "He is kidding right?"

"About his cookies, yes. About his guardian's cooking, probably not."

"And we wonder how we survived without him. We should wonder how he survived with her."

"Sheena! Get up here and help me catch these things! Hold still you stupid piece of baked goods!" Shinji called from the upstairs.

"Then again." Sheena hurried back upstairs to see a smiling Shinji with no cookies rolling around.

"Gotcha."

As Shinji and Sheena frosted the cookies, which didn't have minds of their own after all, Lloyd and Regal finished up the downstairs, including rearranging the furniture and patching the hole in the ceiling. Genis and Presea had completely forgotten about the decorating and still stared at the sky, talking about anything that came to mind. That is, until the other four members of their group showed up with all of their shopping completed. As Rei, Asuka, Zelos, and Raine approached, the two didn't say anything to them, only blinked. The four answered in the same way.

Presea returned to her position in Genis's lap looking at the clouds. She raised a finger to the sky. "That one appears to be a Rabbit monster."

Genis looked at where she pointed as he stroked one of her large pony tails. "Close Presea, do you see that raised forehead and the arched back? That's the sign of a Hare monster."

"Upon second examination, I agree."

Zelos punched the air around him. "Yes yes YES! I taught him everything he knows! I feel like a proud father."

Raine grumbled. "Looks like I'll have to have a talk with him earlier than expected. I haven't even had to do that with Collette and Lloyd yet."

"This is an interesting development to say the least." Rei cocked her head to the side.

Asuka appeared behind the two children and gave them a big hug. "Aww, isn't this sweet? So when's the wedding?"

"C…cut that out, Asuka!" Genis said struggling to breathe.

"Indeed, we are only comrades." Presea forced both of them out of Asuka's grip.

"Sure, comrades in arms." Asuka rolled her eyes. "More like comrades in each other's arms."

"Does that you make a comrade in my arms?" Shinji welcomed her back with a hug as she completely blushed.

"I…I…I…Shinji!" It was all Asuka could get out.

Five sets of eyes blinked at the pair. Zelos wiped a tear away. "Another couple brought together by my influence, who's next? My dear Ayanami, will you…."

The back of Rei's fist slammed into Zelos's face. "Silence. I wish to record this for mental posterity."

Genis chuckled, "Or blackmail."

"That as well." Rei smiled. 'This motion seems to becoming easier.'

Shinji looked up at her. "Rei…I haven't seen that smile since the 5th Angel! I missed it."

"Wait, she's done that before?!" Asuka looked back and forth between them.

"Radiant isn't it, Asuka?"

"I need a lead vest." She nodded. 'Now I'm jealous. She's got a smile that tops mine by a few hundred points.'

"Come on inside everyone, we'll start the meal at sundown." Shinji motioned them all in.

Lloyd lay back in his bed staring at the ceiling. Dinner wasn't going to be for about an hour so he really had nothing to do. He sighed and closed his eyes. Unwittingly, he fell asleep, and his brow twitched as he dreamt.

FLASHBACK!

_Lloyd lay back in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was a restless 9 year-old. He sighed and closed his eyes, but then opened them quickly. He stood up and walked downstairs to where his father was hammering away at something in the furnace. "Hey Dad. Whatcha working on?"_

_"Just a little emergency project from the Church of Martel. Is there anything ya needed, Lloyd?"_

_"Honestly, yes. I was wondering if I could head out to Iselia today. I've heard rumors about a party there tonight, and I'd really like to go and see what the people are like."_

_Dirk stopped hammering and sighed. "Well, I knew it would happen eventually. Lloyd, some of those people hate outsiders. You might not like what you see."_

_"I'd like to be the judge of that, Dad."_

_"I know. I just wanted to warn ya. I'll let you go. But take your swords with you, because there are monsters that appear in the forest once in a while. Also, take this with you." Dirk handed him a small round object._

_"What's this?"_

_"That is an Exsphere, my boy. I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you. It was your mother's wish that you have it. It will enhance your normal abilities in battle when attached to that key crest wrapped around your hand."_

_"Oh really? Thanks so much, Dad!"_

_"There are two things that I demand you must apply to that Exsphere. 1. Don't use it unless you really need to. You're a strong boy, and can handle the monsters around here without one. 2. If you do attach the Exsphere, keep it covered. Don't let anyone see it."_

_"How come, Dad?"_

_"I'll tell you when the time comes, but promise me you'll do as I say when it comes to that Exsphere."_

_"Okay, Dad. I promise."_

_"Good. Be on your way now, son. Don't wanna be late for your first party in Iselia after all."_

_Lloyd grabbed his gear and stopped by the door, when he spotted a blue sword on the table. 'Dad shouldn't leave something like this out in the open. I'll take it with me to show him to be more responsible.' "See you later, Dad!"_

_"Good luck and be safe. And don't forget the 7th Dwarven Vow!"_

_"I know, I know! 'Justice and love will always win.' Enough with that one already!" He shut the door behind him and, after stroking his pet dog, Noishe, he set off into the forest._

END FLASHBACK!

Lloyd awoke to someone poking him. It was Shinji. "Yo, Lloyd. Dinner is served."

"What time is it?" He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Just after sundown. Come on, everyone's waiting."

Shinji and Lloyd walked into the dining room where 4 large pizzas were sitting in the middle of the table. Everyone was drooling at the sight of them. One was a plain cheese pizza, one pepperoni, one vegetarian, and one with a little bit of everything. Zelos snickered as Lloyd yawned when he sat down. "Enjoy your nap?"

"Not really." He looked at the food and the others, but then he stopped. "Where's Collette?"

"I knocked on her door and told her dinner was ready." Asuka said. "She never came out."

"And none of you saw her leave?" Lloyd stood up as the others shook their heads. "Oh hell! She's got wings!"

He jumped up and went over to Collette's room, in which he threw open the door. "Collette!" There was no one there, and the window was open. He raced over to it. "She's already gone." Something on her dresser caught his eye. Her Chakram rings were just sitting there. "Oh no, hell no!"

Lloyd dashed to his room and grabbed his equipment including his strongest swords. As he passed the dining room Genis called out. "Hey Lloyd, what's the rush?"

"Collette's still preparing. There was something I forgot to do. Enjoy the food, just save some for me and Collette later. I'll be back." He went down the stairs and out the door not hearing their protests. He quickly ran out of the city. "Dammit Collette, why'd you have to be so stupid this time? It's not the same as it was back home, you know that!" He rushed towards the forest where he, Presea, and Asuka cut down the tree.

Collette's boots crunched in the snow as she examined the tree. "Wow, they picked out a really beautiful one this time." She clapped her hands together and stretched her wings out. "Well, time to get this thing back to Flanoir." She gripped the trunk and started to lift. "There is nothing but me and the tree and the goal."

The snow began to fall around Flanoir as everyone finished eating their pizza. Zelos let out a large belch. "Oh that's attractive." Asuka snarled at him.

"What? It was a compliment!"

Rei stood up. "Excuse me, but before the festivities continue, I have business to attend to. I will return shortly." She went downstairs and out the door.

"Speaking of business, don't we have to see Collette off?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go get her." Asuka winked. "Then the real party can begin." She got up and knocked on the girl's door. "Collette?! Collette, you didn't fall asleep did you?" She opened up the door to find the bed empty and the window open. She failed to see the weapons on the dresser as she ran back to the group. "She's gone! She must have flown out the window!"

"WHAT?!" Shinji stood up and raced to Collette's room and then raced back. "This is bad. I didn't think this would happen. We'll have to input a hyperactive version of phase 3. Everyone eat a few cookies, you'll need the energy boost. This is what we do…."

Rei hurried out into the lightly falling snow towards the bridge over the creek. When she got there, she saw nothing but the bridge. She stood in its center and called out. "Haku?! Haku, where are you?! Please show yourself, it is me, Rei!"

The only answer was silence.

"Am I too late? I was sure the meal finished before an hour after sundown."

A large snowflake caught her eye and she followed its path down to the edge of the bridge railing. Rei blinked the equivalent of a gasp and cocked her head. She knelt down and picked up a piece of paper and a small object made of ice. "It is addressed to me?"

It read:

My new friend Rei,

Sorry I can't come to your party. I want to, believe me, but I can't now. Just a little while ago, I met someone. He has a use for me. He needs me. And I think I can be happy in following him. From now on, my special ability will be his to use.

Thank you for being so kind to me. There aren't that many people in the world like you. Take great care, for I want to see you again someday. I'll remember you always.

As you said, on ExMas it is customary to give a gift to your friends and family. That figurine is yours. I created it with my special ability. I've had a lot of practice with it. It's made up of ice so it will melt eventually, but it won't be easy. That's another trick I learned.

I guess this is goodbye. Sorry again for not making it to the party. Enjoy the gift.

Always remembering you,

Haku

Rei lifted the little crystalline object to eye level. "Haku." She whispered. She smiled slightly as a tear trickled down her cheek. The figurine was a miniature version of her made in ice. "Thank you Haku. And good luck, wherever you may be." A snowflake landed on her nose as she took the little thing back to the inn.

Collette slowly dragged the tree forward. "Even with my improved strength, this is really heavy!" She pulled harder and the tree slid a few more feet as she advanced. She continued this process. She smiled. "At this rate I'll make it to the city before sunrise. Perfect!"

She heard some garbled sounds as well as the sound of some large footsteps. She stopped in her tracks as three creatures quickly blocked her path. Each of their single red eyes locked onto her. They spoke a jumbled language to each other.

"I…Ice Warriors. Wh…what are they doing here?" Collette took a step back.

FLASHBACK!

_Three snarls came from behind Collette as she tugged the tree with all her might. She turned around slowly and fell onto her behind upon seeing the three giant purple creatures. "E…Egg Bears? In t…this area?" They stepped forward and she screamed._

END FLASHBACK!

Collette reached behind her back. Her eyes went wide. "Oh no! I forgot my weapons!" The Ice Warriors sounded off what could only be considered as a chuckle as they stepped forward. "No. I was so close this time. You won't ruin it for me!" She screamed as she prepared to test her physical strength against the assaulters.

Lloyd heard a scream that could only belong to one girl. "No. Collette!" He rushed through the forest with doubled intensity. "Please don't let it be too late."

When he finally found her, she was trying to defend against three Ice Warriors at once. "Ice Warriors? They're too strong for this area! That's why we chose this forest!"

Collette was thrown to the side of the trunk and she slumped to the ground. "Aagh!" She cried on impact.

"Dammit! This is just like before!"

FLASHBACK!

_Lloyd reacted to a girl's scream in the forest. He raced to the scene. He saw a young blonde girl running as fast as her young legs could carry her. Three Egg Bears were hot on her tail._

"_Egg Bears? There have never been Egg Bears around here before, only regular Bears. That girl is totally helpless!"_

"_Kuh!" The girl cried as an Egg Bear caught her by the neck and lifted her up. She pounded on the huge fingers constricting her airway._

"_I…I can't let this happen! But, I'm not strong enough! I can't fight Egg Bears!" An object in his pocket glowed. He pulled it out. "The Exsphere? I see." He lifted the jewel to the sky and his fist to his face. "Exsphere, equip!" He slammed it into the Key Crest on the back of his hand and into his skin. He slumped down for a moment, but raised his head a split second later. He charged._

END FLASHBACK!

"I won't let them hurt Collette!" He charged.

Collette opened her eyes and found herself with her back to the tree she was once dragging. The three Ice Warriors approached with a deliberately slow pace. Collette trembled in fear with each step. "Lloyd. I'm sorry. This looks like the end!" She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"COLLETTE!!" Lloyd slammed into the side of the lead Ice Warrior and its arm tasted the sting of his blades.

As the Ice Warrior slid away, Lloyd landed on his feet. "Lloyd!" It was the only thing Collette could get out before he grabbed her and jumped away from the other two creatures.

He put her down and drew his swords as the first Ice Warrior returned to its feet and joined the other two. "Come on, bring it!" He struck a fighting stance.

"Lloyd, you…."

"Don't worry, Collette. I promised I'd protect you with my life. And that's what I'll do!"

Collette's eyes went wide.

FLASHBACK!

"_Let her go!" The boy sliced both swords into the Egg Bear's side. It howled in pain and dropped the girl. He quickly snatched her up and retreated to a better location._

_After he put her down, she looked up at him as he put himself between her and the beasts. "Who…who are you?"_

"_My name's Lloyd Irving. Don't worry, I won't let you die." He pointed a sword at the enemies. "Did you hear that? You're not going to harm her!"_

_The damaged Egg Bear snarled and moved forward. Lloyd charged it. "No, don't!" Collette called out after him. The Egg Bear threw Lloyd a punch and slid him on his back to where the girl sat. His pack opened and a blue object slid out of it. "Don't be stupid! They're too strong! Get out of here before you die too!"_

"_Sheesh, I don't even know your name and you're already yelling at me." He sat up and shook the stars out of his vision._

"_C…Collette Brunnell." She didn't have the time to blush._

"_Well Collette. I promised you that you're not going to die. I'll make sure of it." Lloyd stood up and wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth._

"_You can't beat them!"_

_Lloyd looked past her to the object that fell out of his pack. "Yes I can." He sheathed his swords and hefted the glowing blue blade. "And I'll do it with my Dad's sword!" The Egg Bears all charged at once. "Die you bastard creatures!" He swung the blade horizontally with all his might. With one swipe, all three Egg Bears became puffs of black smoke._

"_He…he…he did it?" Collette was still trembling. "Who is this guy?"_

_He looked at her and gave her a thumbs up, but then he dropped to the ground. He let the sword clatter to the ground as he fell. "Such power."_

_Collette ran over to him. "Hey. Hey! Are you alright?"_

"_I'll be fine." Lloyd groaned. "But that sword is too much for me. At least I saved you." He smiled lazily as he lay in the dirt._

"_Th…thank you. Huh?" She looked to his Exsphere hand, or more precisely the trickle of blood coming from his hand. "You're bleeding." She ripped a piece off of her outfit and tied it around his wrist._

"_Thanks." He coughed._

END FLASHBACK!

"Don't be an idiot, Lloyd! Get out of here! I don't want you to die for me!" Collette cried.

"I won't die. As long as you need to be protected, I'll stay alive to protect you."

"But you don't have that blue sword with you! Without it you'll lose against these odds!"

"It was never about the sword, Collette. It's about the heart. Without the heart, I wouldn't have even been able to lift that sword. And I know I have the strength to defeat them because of you."

"What? Me?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Collette? You've given my heart all the strength I need anymore." He smiled at her with closed eyes. "I love you."

He dashed towards the three enemies. "LLOYD!" Collette screamed after him.

"You can't defeat me! I have someone to protect! Now die you bastard creatures!"

Shinji paced back and forth on the veranda. "They're late."

"Who's late?" Asuka asked.

"You of course!"

"Sorry. It took longer than expected." Asuka smirked at him.

"I'll forgive you, Asuka. I can't exactly stay mad at that face. Just tell Regal and Presea to get it inside quickly." Shinji stepped into the inn. "We're running short on time guys. How's it going?"

"We're going as fast as we can!" Zelos snapped at him.

"I'd say we are 80 complete." Raine spoke, not looking up from her work.

"Good. We might just make it." Shinji ran upstairs, leaving those two, along with Genis in the main area. "Sheena, Rei, progress report."

"Keep your pants on, we're nearly done." Sheena sighed.

"Aw man! And I was going to give you a good show too."

"Wh…what?!" Sheena turned red.

"I believe Shinji said he was intending to drop his lower article of clothing to entertain you. Though I doubt he would do such a thing, even in this state." Rei moved to the other side of the table.

"Correct as usual, Rei. I was just kidding, Sheena. Don't worry about it. Just worry about finishing the project."

FLASHBACK!

_Collette was supporting Lloyd on her shoulder. "You're lucky you didn't get killed." She said to him._

"_If I hadn't found you, you would have been killed. I think it was a little more fate than luck. Martel must not have wanted you dead. I don't think I'd want that either." Lloyd chuckled._

"_Thank you." Collette whispered._

"_You didn't have to help me you know. It's obvious you had something to do before you were attacked."_

"_I failed. I'm not strong enough to bring the tree back for the ExMas ceremony." Her eyes threatened to tear up._

"_I see. Well, there's always next year, right?" Lloyd grinned._

_Collette's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "What?"_

"_If you can't do something now, make up for it later. That's what I always say." He laughed._

_After blinking for a second, she smiled. "You're right. Thank you, Mr. Irving."_

"_No, no. None of that. I'm Lloyd. Just Lloyd. Friends do call each other by their first names, right Collette? I mean, we are friends, right?"_

"_F…friends?" Collette nodded. "Yep, I guess we are friends! Thanks, Lloyd." She pointed towards the main gate of the village. "Oh, there it is! Welcome to Iselia!"_

END FLASHBACK!

Collette was supporting a scratched up Lloyd on her shoulder. "I told you I'd protect you, Collette." He smiled softly.

"And you did. But you could have died."

"But I didn't." He squeezed her shoulder. "I'm glad you didn't die. But I'm the reason you didn't get the tree this year. Sorry. I guess there's always next year."

"No." Collette whispered.

"Huh?"

"I already found my tree. I found it a long time ago, but never realized it. One that will always remain strong, and one that I can always rely on to be there."

Lloyd's only response was a look of misunderstanding.

"It's you Lloyd. You're my tree. Ever since I was 8, you've been there for me, and I love you." She blushed.

They held each other much closer as they returned to Flanoir.

Shinji sat on the veranda with his chin in his palm. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned towards it. Lloyd and Collette had returned. Shinji's eyes widened as they got nearer. "Oh crap!" He opened the front door. "Raine, get out here with your staff, and hurry."

Raine jumped outside as Lloyd was helped by both Shinji and Collette to get to the veranda. Lloyd chuckled softly. "Hey. Guess I forgot to do more than I first thought."

"Just hold still." Raine said as she charged her strength. "Healing Circle!" A green and white circle appeared beneath Lloyd's feet and spread out under the two holding him up. Lloyd's health slowly returned to him.

When the spell dissipated Lloyd stood up under his own power. Collette was feeling a bit better too. Shinji retreated from the pair, as Lloyd turned to the healer. "Thanks Professor. I needed that." He turned to the blonde who he still held on to. "Or else I wouldn't have been able to do this." He picked Collette up and spun her around in a large hug.

Collette giggled at his action, and when he put her down, she put her head on his shoulder. "Oh Lloyd." She sighed.

Shinji grinned and leaned over to Raine. "When did that happen?" He whispered.

"I saw it there from the start, but it looks like I'll have to have a talk with them later. Apparently with you and Asuka too."

"Wh…what?!"

"Well, you two have gotten rather close since you became your happier self."

"I…um…well…could we save this until some other time?"

"Of course. It's ExMas. As long as all of our ExMas couples are kept watch over, we'll be fine."

Shinji quickly changed the topic. "So no tree huh?" Collette shook her head. "That's ok. We saved some food for you, and we couldn't start the party without you two. Even without the tree, we should still have a good time. Let's go back in."

As Shinji and Raine ushered Lloyd and Collette in, the blonde Chosen gasped. In the center of the room, surrounded by the others sitting was a 6 foot tall tree with everyone's present bags under it. Asuka lifted a glass to her. "Welcome back Asuka. Sit down and have some Egg Nog. It's Shinji's recipe."

Collette held Lloyd closer as they both sat down next to the redheaded girl. "But…how?" A tear dripped down her cheek.

"It wasn't too bad, just mix a little sugar and cream and…." Asuka sipped some of her sweet drink.

"Not that. The tree!"

"Oh that?" She put on a stoic face. "On my planet, getting a tree isn't a one person job, it's one to be done with family and friends. While you were out, we got a tree to share with just us."

Shinji put a hand on Asuka's waist as he sat down. "We couldn't stand the thought of you not having a tree this year, so we went and got one. I know it's not the same as one for the entire community, but will it do?"

"Yes. It'll do." Collette whispered as more tears streamed down her face.

Shinji pressed his ear to Asuka's ear, making her shiver slightly. "I think we did a good thing, Asuka."

Asuka nodded to both him and Sheena. The raven-haired beauty stood up and pulled a stack of cards from her hip pack. She walked up to Collette and handed them to her. "Then would you do the honors, Chosen of Sylvarant?"

She took them gasped a second time. "These are…."

"Wish tags. We made them. There's two for each of us. One for a wish for ourselves, and one to wish for another. The only two that don't have them yet are you and Lloyd. The four blank ones on the top are for you two to complete."

Collette and Lloyd nodded to each other and they went off to a more private spot so they could make their wishes without being seen by the others. Soon they returned with all the tags in her hands. She spread her wings and hung the first one up on the top of the tree. With every tag, her tears increased. When she hung the last one, she collapsed into Lloyd's shoulder bawling. As he examined the tags on the tree he understood why. Every other tag had the words "I want Collette to have a long and happy life."

"You guys…." He whispered as they smiled at them.

"You…you wasted your…second wishes…on me?" Collette sobbed some more.

"No Collette, they weren't wasted." Raine spoke in a sweetened tone to her. "We all agreed that you deserve it."

"She's right Collette." Lloyd stared into her eyes. "I wrote that on my tag too."

"Lloyd Irving, you're so stupid." She cried even more at his confession.

"Maybe, but when it comes to you, I'm not being stupid. Come on, let's have something to eat and open up some gifts."

After Collette calmed herself down and downed some food with Lloyd, everyone was wrapped around the tree once again, this time holding their bags instead of glasses of Egg Nog. Lloyd looked around. "So who should give out their presents first?"

"Hey, I'll take that." Zelos opened up his bag. "Here we go!" Surprisingly, his gifts were rather appropriate. A kendama repair kit for Genis. A polishing set for Presea and Lloyd. Rei, Shinji, and Asuka got guidebooks of Tethe'-allan edecite. Regal got a well bound notebook. Raine received an emergency aid hip pack. Collette got a stuffed male angel doll with red hair.

The only strange thing he gave was to Sheena, and it was a very revealing undergarment. It had her shaking with rage and a vein popped out of her forehead. She stuffed the perverted item behind her and sat on it as she forced the angered expression to leave her face. She spoke in a seductive tone to Zelos. "Why thank you, Zelos. I'll treasure it every night." 'Every night until I burn it that is.' "I suppose I should give out my presents next, huh? Zelos, why don't you open my bag? The first thing in there is for you anyway." She put a lot of emphasis on that last sentence as she handed him the bag.

"Aww, my beautifully endowed Sheena, you shouldn't have!" He stretched open the sides of the bag and a tag popped out of it on a tie string. It instantly caught on fire. "Huh? What's this thing?" When the tag was completely enveloped in flames, it exploded in his face. When the smoke cleared, his face was blackened. "You really shouldn't have." He said as he fell on his back, letting out a puff of smoke.

Sheena sneered as she took back her bag. "Serves you right for being such a lecher!" She reverted to her sweet state. "Now, on to the real presents." All of her presents were appropriate too, including the black-haired angel doll she gave Collette.

Raine gave out her presents next. Everyone received books except Collette, who got a gray-haired angel doll.

Genis was after that. His gifts were all across the board, including an Apple Gel to Zelos, to which he said "I hate Gels!" To the object of his affections, he gave sparkling waist ribbon to match her pink hair. And to Collette, he gave a blue/gray-haired male angel doll.

Regal's gifts were mainly wooden plaques with Tethe'-allan proverbs that fit them best. To Collette, though, he gave a blue-haired male angel doll.

Presea gave out her gifts, which consisted of carved wooden figurines representing the animal the recipient was most likely to be symbolized by. This included Genis, who she embarrassingly apologized to, promising to make something better for him later. A female angel figurine with two pony-tails was Collette's present.

Lloyd handed out his presents after that. His were similar to Regal's, but were his favorite Dwarven Vows. To Collette, along with a very long embrace, was a male angel doll with brown hair.

Rei's gifts were small but meaningful. Each consisted of a string bracelet with a solitary charm dangling from it, symbolizing a trait of the wearer. Collette's charm was hung on the neck of a female angel doll with blue hair.

Asuka's presents were also in the original category. She gave the Sylvarant Chosen a red-haired female angel doll with a friendship necklace on it. Asuka put the other half of the necklace on herself. The rest she gave were equipable gems, save for Shinji. To him, she handed him a book entitled 101 Ways to Make Your Wife Happy. Shinji sweatdropped when he read the cover. "What?" She asked. "They didn't have a 101 Ways to Make Your Girlfriend Happy. It's the same principle, though."

Shinji opened to a random page and coughed. "Asuka, did you leaf through this before you bought it?"

"No, why?"

"Do you really want me to do THAT?" He pointed to a section on the page as he handed it to her.

Asuka turned completely red as she quickly shut the book. "I'll get a refund." But her scheming look emerged. "Unless you want to get married and try it. It might make me happy."

Shinji coughed harder this time. "Get a refund. I'm happy being your boyfriend for now."

"Okay, okay." Asuka nodded. In her head she was thinking: 'I think I'll keep it. It might come in handy later in life.'

"Hey, you're not thinking of keeping that are you?" Shinji raised an eybrow.

'Can he read me that easily?' Asuka shook her head violently.

"Because if I find it with you I'm gonna burn it."

"Why would I want to keep a sick book like this, Shinji?" She put on her best smile. 'Dammit.'

"Good. I guess it's my turn at the presents. I really worked hard on these, so I hope you like them." The first present he gave was to Zelos, a metal plated staff for noble events that could also double as a sword if need be. He gave Regal a case for his favorite pen. Raine, Genis, Presea, and Lloyd received strong metal hilts for their weapons. Sheena got a ninja's forehead protector, which he left blank for her to inscribe Mizuho's symbol in. Rei received a bracelet to match her Key Crest necklace. Each were well inscribed with artistic scrawl-work. He also gave an angel figurine of his likeness to Collette.

Lastly he sat down behind Asuka and tied her present around her neck. When he was finished, she examined what she was given. It was a necklace made out of meticulously cut metal plates, heavy enough for her to know it's there, but small enough for it to contribute to subtlety. In the center of the necklace was a Black Onyx jewel. "Shinji…I…Is this…"

"The Black Onyx you had your eye on in the gem store a while back. I know you were jealous of the Crest necklace I gave Rei, so I made you one too. I put my heart into making that for you."

"Shinji, you're so sweet." She hugged him fiercely as she dragged him to the floor.

Collette sat silent during the entire process, staring at the angels as they increased in number at her feet. When the final gift was given, she lowered her head. "I'm sorry everyone. I was so caught up in preparations that I didn't have time to get you all gifts."

"Collette, it's okay." Asuka spoke in a soft tone after she peeled herself off of Shinji.

"Yes. We knew how important this day was to you." Raine nodded.

"Therefore, we expected nothing from you." Presea continued.

"But if you really want to give us a present, little angel." Zelos put his hands behind his head.

"Then make sure our wishes don't go to waste." Shinji balled his fist and smiled.

"Live a long life." Sheena took her turn.

"A healthy life." Rei nodded.

"A happy life." Regal put a hand to his chin.

"But…why? Why are you doing this for me?" Collette could barely even whisper.

"Because you deserve it, Collette. You deserve it." Lloyd wrapped his arms around his sobbing love once again. "We'll be your guardian angels from now on. If one of us isn't around in person, then the doll of that person will be. We'll always be here for you Collette, especially me. I'll never leave you."

When the rest of the crew saw the joyful tears in Collette's eyes, they decided to leave her and Lloyd be, and separated into different groups, leaving the two to their own feelings.

Shinji and Asuka went out to the veranda and leaned on the railing as they watched the snow fell. "Thank you so much for the necklace, Shinji. It's really beautiful."

"It matches the girl that's wearing it then." Shinji smiled softly.

"You're such a charmer like this, you know?" Asuka leaned into him. "I could stay like this for the rest of my life."

Shinji gripped the wood tightly. "Asuka, I'm sorry."

"For what, Shinji?"

"I still can't control becoming like this, the me that you love. Ever since the presents started up I've been feeling myself reverting. I'm fighting it as we speak, but I'm losing the battle. Asuka, before I slip back again, I want you to know something." He turned to her and held her in his arms. "I love you, Asuka. I want to stay like this with you forever. But currently, I still can't. Don't hate my other self for my faults."

"Shinji, I…."

"I think it's about time. If you could look away please."

"No." She moved unexpectedly, catching Shinji by complete surprise. Her lips caught his as a tear ran down her cheek. 'I know you wanted our first kiss to be when you could bring yourself out, but I couldn't wait. I needed to show you this.' She thought. When she pulled away, Shinji had a sad look on his face and was blushing like a tomato. "You're back, I see."

"Yes. I can understand if you want to hurt me, now. I took away the Shinji you love and replaced it with myself, the one you hate." He whispered.

"No. I could never hurt you anymore, Shinji." She forced him into another kiss.

When she released him, he was in shock. "Wh…why?"

"Because, if My Shinji is in there somewhere, then maybe I can love the Shinji that's in front of me too. You're the same person after all."

"A…su…ka!" Shinji sobbed.

The red-head enveloped him and stroked his back. "Shhhhh. It's okay, love. I'm here. I'll always be here…for you."

Zelos observed them from the window and was soon bouncing off the walls. "Yes! I am the matchmaker extraordinaire!" Everyone turned to his general direction and blinked. After shrugging the statement off, they returned to enjoying the rest of their holiday. Merry ExMas you guys, and a Merry Xmas to the readers.

(Author's Note: This has been a special presentation based on the Tales of Evangelion fan fiction. It has not added, nor will it add, elements or items to the plot. This is exclusively a one shot made for the Christmas season. The Tales of Evangelion story will soon be continued with the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this special presentation.

A side note. All ninja references were taken from NARUTO, from which I got the character known as Haku, as well as exploding tags, forehead protectors, kunais, and shurikens.

AND NOW FOR A SPECIAL GIFT! MY LONG AWAITED PROJECT, _Evangelion: Redemption Revival, _OR _Evangelion R2 _AS I CALL IT, IS NOW COMPLETE. THE FIRST CHAPTER, The Revelation of Shinji Ikari, IS NOW ON MY PERSONAL WEBSITE. GET TO IT VIA THE LINK IN MY PROFILE PAGE. COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED. PLEASE SEND THEM TO MY E-MAIL OR PUT THEM ON THE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!)


End file.
